Besos robados
by MariaEverdeen85
Summary: En unas vacaciones la gente se descoloca, decírselo a Katniss, que por culpa de un error tonto, su vida se viene abajo.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Este es el primer capítulo de mi primera historia :D Espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo._

_**CAPÍTULO 1.**_

Era un tranquilo domingo de junio. Toda la pandilla estábamos de vacaciones en Sicilia, Italia. Cada pareja tenía una cabaña para ellos solos, menos Clove, Annie y Finnick, que estaban los tres juntos. Desperté y lo primero que vi es a él abrazado a mí, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Despertarme y verlo a mi lado es estupendo. Dudé en despertarlo, así que aparté con cuidado su brazo y salí de la cama. Cogí lo primero que pillé en el armario y fui a la cocina.

Allí estaban mi móvil y mis auriculares. Los puse y le di a _play_ (Imagine Dragons - It's Time). Preparé el desayuno a la vez que tarareaba la canción. Unos brazos me agarraron la cintura y yo sonreí, giré mi cabeza y lo besé. Él sonríe y apoya su barbilla en mi hombro mientras sigo preparando el desayuno.

-Cariño, ¿puedes ir poniendo la mesa?- Le digo. Él me obedece y se sienta.

Llaman a la puerta y va a abrir.

-¡Hola Gale! ¿Preparado para la fiesta?- Dice una voz que no consigo identificar.

-¿Qué fiesta?- Dice Gale, a la vez que cierra la puerta. Supongo que estarán en el salón.

-¿No te lo ha dicho Katniss?- Esta voz sí que la reconozco, es Delly.

Me dirijo al salón, de donde vienen las voces y veo a Delly y Peeta sentados en un sofá y Gale extendido en el otro. Me agacho a darle un beso en la frente y saludo a los otros dos.

-Ah, es verdad Gale, esta noche hay una fiesta en la playa. Ya sabes, gente de blanco, alcohol… -Dije- Chicos, ¿queréis desayunar con nosotros?

-Claro, íbamos a ir al restaurante de aquí al lado, pero supongo que nos podemos quedar.- Dijo Peeta. Este chico nunca me ha caído bien, tiene demasiado ego.

Vamos a la cocina y nos sentamos, sirvo el café y pongo en la mesa las tostadas y los bollos. Empezamos a desayunar y cuando acabamos, Peeta me ayuda a recoger mientras que Delly y Gale charlan animadamente en el salón sobre si deberíamos o no ir a la playa hoy.

-Katniss, estás muy guapa hoy.- Me dice Peeta. ¿De qué va? Tiene novia, y sabe que no lo aguanto.

Le dedico una mirada que ni yo misma sé que significa y sigo fregando los platos, cuando noto una de sus manos en mi culo. Me giro.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, tienes novia y yo novio, y no te aguanto.- Él sonríe de lado y no sé por qué pero siento que esa sonrisa me encanta.

Se da cuenta de que me estoy ruborizando y me giro a seguir con lo mío.

-Ten cuidado Katniss, me pones mucho y no me voy a poder controlar.- susurra a mi oído antes de irse al salón.

Cierro el grifo y lo sigo. Me siento encima del regazo de Gale y lo beso lo mejor que sé. Miro a Peeta de reojo y veo que está serio y no nos quita ojo de encima. Sonrío para mí misma.

-Delly, ¿me ayudas a elegir bikini?- Miro a Gale y le guiño un ojo. Noto como aprieta los puños y se muerde el labio, sonrío.

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos!- Subimos por las escaleras y noto las miradas de los dos chicos fijos en mí.

Tras probarme un par de bikinis, decido coger uno azul turquesa, de encaje. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta y bajo en bikini al salón. Delly me pide que la acompañe a su cabaña y me despido de Gale con un dulce beso. Me giro a mitad de camino de la puerta y veo que Peeta tiene un "bulto" en el pantalón.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Delly y Peeta, subimos a su cuarto. Delly pone bikinis en la cama y se mete en el baño a probárselos. Noto unas manos en la cintura y sonrío. Me giro para darle un beso a Gale, pero me encuentro a Peeta, aún con las manos en mi cintura.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?-

-Venga preciosa, ahora me dirás que no te gusto. Noté como me mirabas antes.

-Tengo novio Peeta, y te partirá la cara si se entera de esto.

Justo al acabar la frase, me besó. Intenté apartarlo de mí, era inútil, me estaba derritiendo con ese beso. Me soltó de repente y vi por qué, Delly estaba en el umbral de la puerta, mirándonos.

...

_Este es el primer capítulo :3 ¿Qué os ha parecido? _


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola a todos! Hoy me he animado y he subido dos capítulos. Aun que este os va a dejar muy intrigados... Muahahahaha (risa malvada ._.) _

**_CAPÍTULO 2. _**

Me quedé de piedra, no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía ni mi nombre. Me besó, por un momento me dejé llevar, pero reaccioné antes de que eso fuera a más. Lo aparté de un empujón y le di una bofetada, abrí la puerta y me fui de allí. Cogí mis shorts de tiro alto y mi camiseta de los Rolling Stones de tirantes, me puse mis sandalias romanas y, con la bolsa de la playa en la mano, bajé al salón.

No había nadie, ni en el salón, ni en toda la casa, excepto Peeta, que seguía arriba.

Decidí salir a fuera e ir a la playa que más cerca quedaba, para ver si ya habían ido. Pero nada, no había nadie en ningún sitio. Vi a Finn y a Annie salir de su cabaña cogidos de la mano y les pregunté por Gale.

-Lo hemos visto antes, camino a la recepción.- Dijo Finn.

Me imaginé que habría ido a preguntar algo, así que me encaminé hacia allí, pero no había nadie. En ningún sitio había nadie. Busqué por la bolsa el móvil y me acordé de que lo había dejado en la cabaña. Con paso decidido, anduve hasta llegar a la puerta. Al entrar, nombré a Gale, Delly y Peeta, pero no contestó nadie. Me estaba cabreando, y mucho. Con el móvil ya en la mano, lo llamé.

-Dime cariño.- Dijo él.

-¿Dónde coño estás? ¡Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo! Tengo que contarte algo…- Le dije yo, con el tono más cortante y frío que pude poner.

-Estoy yendo hacia la cabaña.- Me asomé por la ventana y lo vi.

Colgué el teléfono y dejé las cosas sobre la mesa. Cuando entró, me crucé de brazos y le pedí explicaciones.

-Peeta me dijo que Madge y Cato habían tenido no-sé-qué movida en su cabaña y que fuera a ayudarles -Hijo de puta, ese tío me cae peor por momentos-, también me dijo que te avisaría, ¿no lo hizo?- Claro que no lo hizo. El cabrón este lo que quería era quedarse a solas conmigo.

-Pues no, y me estaba empezando a preocupar, no estabais ninguno y pensé que había pasado algo.- En ese momento, aparecieron por la puerta Delly y Peeta, agarraditos de la mano como siempre.

-Bueno chicos, ¿vamos a la playa?- Dijo Delly.

-Sí, vamos.- Dijo Gale.

-Gale… No sé si ir… Me encuen… -Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Gale me estaba besando.

Suspiré con resignación y cogí las cosas de encima de la mesa. Me cogió la bolsa de las manos y con la mano libre, tomó la mía.

-Vaya.- Dijimos los cuatro a la vez, esa playa era preciosa: arena blanca, agua cristalina… Y lo mejor de todo era que solo Finnick y Annie estaban allí.

Extendí la toalla para dos personas que había traído y me saqué la ropa, al tumbarme, le pedí a Gale que me echara crema. Me fijé en Peeta, estaba mirando con mucho (MUCHO) odio a Gale. Me carcajeé hasta que se me saltaron las lágrimas.

-¿De qué te ríes Kat?- ¿Y yo ahora que le digo a mi novio? ¿Que su mejor amigo se intentó tirar a su chica?

-No es nada, un chiste que me hizo gracia.

-Bueno, la crema ya está, vámonos al agua.-

-Uf, yo estoy cansadísima, voy a dormir un rato.

-Vale dormilona, me tumbo contigo.

Pasaron los minutos y él se quedó dormido. Peeta estaba en el chiringuito de la playa, en la terraza, no veía a Delly por ninguna parte. Mejor, tenía cosas que aclarar con su novio. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba sentado él y le dije:

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, tenemos que hablar.

Él se levantó sin decir nada y caminamos por el paseo marítimo hasta llegar a una pequeña cala desierta y fuera del alcance de ojos curiosos. Antes de que le pudiera pedir explicaciones, me cogió de la mano y echó a correr hacia el agua. En la orilla, me armé de valor y solté:

-¿Por qué tantos besos? Tienes novia.

-Katniss, me gustas desde siempre. Delly es solo diversión.- ¿Qué? No podía ser cierto.

-Venga ya. ¿Dónde están las camaras?- Por su reacción supe que era verdad, se puso serió y desvió la mirada.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, hasta que me lancé a sus brazos. Él me cogió a lo "koala", mis piernas rodeando su cintura y mis brazos su cuello. Lo besé, jugueteando con mi lengua y mordiéndole el labio de vez en cuando. Nos adentramos en una parte en la que el agua le llegaba por el pecho y la temperatura fue subiendo. Lo noté porque su erección era más que visible.

-Soy yo, ¿o hace calor aquí?- Me reí cuando lo dijo, pero le besé el cuello y le hice un chupetón.

-Vale, no soy yo.-

-No, no eres tú, y esto va a subir más de temperatura.- Dije, mientras me desataba la parte de arriba del bikini y lo enrollaba en mi muñeca, para que no se lo llevara el mar.

Él sonrió y enseguida llevó una de sus manos a mi "zona". Acaricié su espalda y la arañaba de vez en cuando, gemía lo más bajo que podía mientras él introducía uno de sus dedos en mí. Sin previo aviso, se bajó el bañador y dejó al descubierto su miembro. Sonreí y metí una mano bajo el agua para acariciarlo. Él gemía y jadeaba, y yo me ponía más cachonda aún. Hasta que no pude más y lo introduje en mí. Con las piernas aún en su cintura, me moví, adelante y atrás hasta que él llego al orgasmo, y yo, poco después. Le dí un largo beso, acariciando sus mejillas, pasando mis manos por su pelo, su espalda… Me até el bikini y él se subió el bañador. Miramos hacia la orilla, allí no había nadie.

-Menos mal, no nos han visto.

Cuando por fin pude razonar y darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, me avergoncé de mí misma. ¡Por Dios! ¡Tenía novio!

-Será… Mejor que me vaya.

-¡Katniss espera!- Para cuando él dijo eso, yo ya estaba corriendo hacia el paseo.

…3 meses después…

Era el cumpleaños de Cato, habíamos quedado todos en un restaurante para celebrarlo y después íbamos a ir a una discoteca. Como buen anfitrión que era Cato, llegó tarde. Él y Madge se habían ido a vivir juntos y ya no vivían en la ciudad. Nos sentamos en la mesa que teníamos reservada,

tenía a Gale a un lado y a Madge al otro. Me empecé a encontrar muy mal y le dije a Madge que me acompañara al baño.

-Tía, estoy fatal, llevo días vomitando todo lo que como y se me hinchan mucho los pies cuando estoy demasiado tiempo de pie.- Le dije. La verdad es que me pasaban muchas más cosas pero no la quería asustar.

-Katniss… ¿Tú tomas precauciones?- La miré extrañada, ¿estaba insinuando que podría estar embarazada?

-Pues no, yo tomo la píldora.

-¿Y hace cuanto que no te baja?- Me paré a pensar, hacía más de un mes fijo. Debió notar el susto en mi cara porque se puso a hurgar en el bolso y me dio un objeto que no me era familiar.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Katniss tía, pareces gilipollas. Es un test de embarazo.- Me quedé con cara de pasmo.- Toma las instrucciones.

Las leí detenidamente y miré a Madge, que me hacía un gesto para que me metiera en el servicio a hacerme la prueba.

Entré y la hice. Y al salir, le dije a Madge que mirara el resultado por mí, si lo mirara yo, me desmayaría del susto.

-Katniss…

…

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! He pensado en alargar los capítulos, pero hacer menos, no sé si me explico. Bueno, da igual. El caso es que os gusten. Dadle a review! _

_Muchos besos, Mery «3_


	3. Chapter 3

-Katniss…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sí o no? ¡Respóndeme Madge!- Mi nerviosismo aumentó al ver la cara de preocupación de ella.

-Katniss, estás embarazada.-Dijo con un hilo de voz, y yo empalidecí.

En ese momento entró Clove por la puerta.

-¿Qué os pasa? Tardáis mucho.- Sin decir nada, y aún pálida, le cogí la prueba de las manos a Madge y se la enseñé a Clove.

-¡Kat-Katniss!- Fue lo único que dijo.

Me eché a llorar y me senté en el suelo, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Ahora no era el momento de tener un hijo, ¡joder! ¡Tenía 18 años! Y lo peor de todo, era que el padre de ese hijo podía ser otra persona que no fuera Gale…

Salí del baño y le pedí a Gale que me llevara a casa, él me miró de arriba abajo, pero accedió porque tenía muy mala cara. Felicité a Cato, le pedí disculpas por tener que irnos y me fui.

Durante el trayecto, permanecimos los dos callados. Pero al llegar al piso…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kat?- Su voz no era como siempre, se le notaba preocupado.

-Gale… Estoy embarazada.- Tenía la vista fija en el suelo y apenas era audible mi voz.

-¿Qúe?- Pensé que se iba a poner a maldecir, pero, para mi sorpresa, me estrechó entre sus brazos y me besó.- N-no sé que decir… Pero quiero tener a ese bebé entre mis brazos.

Empecé a llorar, pero no era de tristeza, sino de alegría. Estaba feliz. Iba a tener un hijo. Pero esa felicidad se desvaneció cuando el médico me dijo que estaba de 3 meses, y, por aquellas fechas, fue cuando Peeta y yo…

…6 largos meses después…

-Venga Katniss, tú puedes, ya casi ha salido. ¡Empuja!- Estaba tan dolorida que ni siquiera me importaba de quién era esa voz.

Tras 13 horas de parto, ya escuchaba llorar a mi bebé, mi pequeña Ally. Cuando por fin la tuve entre mis brazos, una lágrima de felicidad bajó por mi mejilla. Era pequeñita, era _mí _pequeñita.

Después de 2 días en el hospital, al volver a casa, me encontré con Peeta esperando en el portal de mi edificio.

-Hey Peet, ¿qué haces aquí?- Gale no sospechaba ni lo más mínimo.

-Nada tío, vine a felicitaros.- Una sonrisa amarga estaba en su rostro. ¿dolor? ¿celos? Quién sabe.

-Gale, cariño, vete subiendo a la niña que le va a coger el frío, me quedo aquí hablando con Peeta.- Gale, me dio un beso en la frente y con la silla de la niña en una mano y la bolsa de las cosas en la otra, se metió en el ascensor y subió.

-Soy el padre de esa niña.

-No lo sé.

-Sí lo sabes, y para confirmarlo, quiero hacer una prueba de paternidad.

-No, no le haré pasar eso a mí hija. Su padre es Gale y no hay más que hablar.

Me dispuse a abrir el portal para zanjar la discusión, pero él me agarró el brazo e hizo que lo mirara.

-Se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo. Como tú quieras.

-Vete a la mierda Peeta.

Y entré. Estaba tan cabreada que al llegar a nuestro piso cerré la puerta de un portazo y desperté a Ally, que enseguida se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado que se durmiera?

-Nada. Peeta me pone de los nervios.

-¿Por qué?

-Ven.- Lo llevé a la habitación de Ally, donde ella ya se había vuelto a dormir.

-¿Por qué me traes hasta aquí?- Su voz era un susurro.

-Porque así cuando te lo cuente no podrás chillar.

-¿Qué pasa, Catnip?

-Puede que no seas el padre de Ally.- Tras decir esto, aparté la vista esperando sus gritos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Su voz seguía siendo un susurro, pero se le notaba la ira y la sorpresa.

-Cuando estábamos de vacaciones… Peeta y yo… - Me puse a sollozar, yo no había querido ponerle los cuernos a Gale y mucho menos que eso trajera sorpresita…

-Catnip… - Él también lloraba. Y eso me dolía mucho más que cualquier tortura de Snow.

-De verdad que lo siento mucho Gale, no era mi intención… yo… no sé lo que me pasó… - Me eché a sus brazos y me puse a llorar. Fui una gilipollas, ahora iba a perder al amor de mi vida y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero Gale me abrazó, y lloró conmigo.

-¿Él te gusta?

-¿Qué?- Lo había entendido perfectamente, pero no me podía creer que me preguntase eso.

-Que si te gusta.

…


	4. Chapter 4

-Que si te gusta.-

-No. Me gustas tú, estoy enamorada de ti.

-Bien. Pues entonces la niña es mía.

-¿Qué?

-Que paso de que un gilipollas que está colgado por mi futura mujer destroce mi familia por un simple polvo que para ella no significó nada.

-¿Futura mujer?- En ese momento, se arrodilló ante mi y sacó un anillo de su chaqueta.

-Katniss Everdeen, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Otra vez lágrimas de felicidad.

-Claro que quiero.- Eché mis manos a su cuello y lo besé apasionadamente.

…El día de la boda…

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a este enlace, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-Katniss, no te puedes casar.- ¿QUÉ?- Estoy enamorado de ti, y tú de mí también, ¿o no te acuerdas de aquel día, en la playa?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Gale, yo… ¡Peeta cállate! No estoy enamorada de ti, el amor de mi vida es Gale.

-Me habías dicho que no significara nada para ti…- Gale, que ahora le caían lágrimas en las mejillas, se iba corriendo de la iglesia.

-¿No significó nada para ti?

-¡No!- Ahora Peeta también se iba.

Mi futuro esposo me dejó en el altar. Y el que había sido mi amante, también.

-Y esta cariño, es la historia de por qué tu padre vive en Inglaterra y nosotras aquí, en Panem.

-Pero mamá, ¿por qué me cuentas esto el día de mi boda?

-Porque no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo, Ally.

-Mamá…

-Dime.

-¿Quién es mi padre?

-No lo sé.


End file.
